


Rite of Passage

by softboar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Parenting, Coercion, Corporal Punishment, Emotional Manipulation, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Parental Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content Implied, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, spanking with a belt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboar/pseuds/softboar
Summary: Every year on his birthday, except for the years it fell on a weekend, Phil would call the school to tell them that Wilbur was feeling under the weather, and while the consequences of skipping a day of school worsened through the years, they kept up the tradition. For Wilbur’s sixteenth birthday they keep up the tradition, but Phil shows him an even older family tradition.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> This wonderful work was written by a friend of mine who wishes to remain anonymous.

* * *

Every year on his birthday, except for the years it fell on a weekend, Phil would call the school to tell them that Wilbur was feeling under the weather, and while the consequences of skipping a day of school worsened through the years, they kept up the tradition. Every year on Wilbur's birthday, him and Phil spent the whole day together to celebrate, and when his sixteenth birthday rolled around it was no different. What was different however was the tone of the day. 

Things seemed heavier somehow, as if something strange hung in the air, and Wilbur tried to shove away this baseless feeling, but somehow he just couldn't seem to shake it. Phil seemed distracted all day, and it was two hours before Tommy's school let out when Phil sat Wilbur down at the kitchen table to have a talk. Wilbur wasn't sure what this was supposed to be. They had already had _ the _ talk, so what was this? Had he done something wrong.

"Wilbur, I know you're well aware of the dating rules in this house." Phil had a rule about dating for his sons: it's not allowed. You can chase girls all you want in university, but while you're under my roof you'll focus on your studies.

"I also know that I've already told you about the birds and the bees, but there's something I have to tell you about the dating rule. It's the one my father had, and his father before him, not because of school, but because there are certain things, that we believe in this family, is a father's responsibility to teach his son, and I'm gonna tell you right now, you might not like it, but I truly believe it's the best way to learn."

'What on earth is he talking about?'

"Now, I'm gonna need you to come back with me to my room." Phil stood, and began to walk to the master bedroom, and Wilbur nervously followed.

He wanted to ask what was going on, but he was a bit embarrassed of his level of confusion, as well as scared about what the answer might be. Phil said he might not like it. Why? And why would he do it on his birthday?

After Wilbur walked through his door Phil closed the door behind him, and went over to his bedside table, grabbing something out of the drawer.

"Could you sit on the bed, Will?"

Wilbur nervously obeyed his dad. What was going on?

"That's a good lad. Thank you. Now, I know this all might seem scary, but I need you to trust me. Okay?"

"What's going on, Dad?"

Phil sighed, visibly disappointed, "Will, you're not supposed to ask questions. You're supposed to obey."

Wilbur chewed his lip nervously, and averted his eyes. He didn't see what was so wrong with asking questions. He could ask why,  _ and _ obey. Why was Phil always so adamant that asking for an explanation was bad.

"Will, I asked you a question earlier. You need to answer me."

"Yes sir." He replied sullenly.

"Will, it's your birthday. I really don't wanna have to discipline you on your birthday, but I'll have no choice if you don't drop this attitude."

Wilbur tensed up at that. Phil was a nice man, but a strict dad, and he didn't hold back when he brought out the belt.

"Sorry, Dad. I'm just- I don't understand what's going on."

"That's alright. You trust me, don't you?" Phil gave him a look to remind him that the question was not rhetorical.

"Yes sir." Wilbur responded.

"Good now. I need you to take off your shirt."

"Why?" His eyes shot wide.

Philza groaned, "Will, I warned you. You're not supposed to ask questions. What are you supposed to do?"

"Obey." Wilbur answered sadly.

"Sorry, son. On your stomach. Pants down."

Phil already began to pull his belt from it's loops, and sad hopeless tears filled Wilbur's eyes as he obeyed. He hadn't been spanked in so long. He couldn't believe it. Now? On his birthday?

It took everything in him not to cry.

"You get five." Phil told him, and then he began to smack his son's rear with the leather.

It stung worse than Wilbur remembered, and his bum felt like it was bleeding, and his face flushed with embarrassment at the thought of shifting uncomfortably in his chair at his birthday dinner. Would Tommy and Techno be able to tell he'd been spanked?

By five some tears had slipped loose, but Wilbur wasn't sobbing so he took that as a small victory.

He was also glad Phil's grip didn't slip on the belt while he whooped him. Sometimes, when Phil was spanking them, if he was really upset, and spanking them fast his grip off one end of the belt would slip, and they'd get hit with it's metal buckle.  _ That  _ was not fun.

"Are you ready to obey now?"

Wilbur sniffled before giving a weak, "Yeah," but at Phil's look he quickly corrected it to, "yes, sir."

"Good lad." Philza's hand came down to rest gently on one of Wilbur's stinging cheeks, and he rubbed lightly as if to assuage the pain. 

"You know I punish you because I love you, right?"

Wilbur nodded mutely, still laying face down, bent over the bed's edge.

"I love you, Will." Phil said in a way that was clearly a request for his son to return the sentiment as he leaned over him, and pressed a cool kiss on the back of his hot neck.

Will, feeling like a grumpy petulant child, did not reciprocate the words.

Phil hmphed, disappointed, but unsurprised. He then moved his hands to his son's waist, and scooted him up on the bed so that his whole body was on the mattress now.

"Originally I was going to have you lay where I can see your face, but I understand that your arse is sensitive right now, so you can lay on your stomach."

"Wha-" Wilbur barely stopped himself before the entire word left his mouth. He wasn't supposed to ask questions, and he did not want his ass beat a second time.

Phil smiled when he noticed Will cut himself off. "Good boy. Now, take off your shirt for me will ya? Or do you want help?"

Not wanting to suffer the embarrassment of his dad helping him, a teenage boy, take off his shirt, he quickly shucked it off.

"Good. Now, I'm gonna take off your underwear. Okay?"

"Why-"

Phil smacked his already burning arse. "I'm sorry, did you not learn your lesson?"

"No, sir! No, sir! I'm sorry, Dad!"

"Good. Now, I'm gonna take them off. Don't panic."

Easier said than done. Wilbur didn't move a muscle as Phil removed his knickers, but he was definitely panicking. 'What is he doing? What is going on? I don't like this. Why is he so upset? It's my birthday. Why is this happening on my birthday, of all days?’


End file.
